Svaziańskie Regimenty Szturmowe
Układy Svaziańskie vel Rzesza Svaziańska W 41 tysiącleciu państwo to jest zaledwie cieniem dawnej potęgi.Z liczącego kilkadziesiąt układów imperium powstałego podczas Ery Walk zostało zaledwie 4 układy na rubieżach Imperium(Segmentum Ultima na granicy ze strefą Halo).Pierwsza Rzesza Svaziańska upadła podczas ataku Imperium przez co Svazianie zmuszeni byli służyć Imperium, jednak Imperium zostawiło ich podczas Herezji Horusa samych sobie. Prawdopodobnie w skutek błędu lub zaniedbania zaklasyfikowało układy te jako skażone i objęte wieczystą kwarantanną przez co od 10 tysięcy lat Rzesza rozwija się spokojnie bez ingerencji zarówno kultu Maszyny jak i Inkwizycji i innych temu podobnych.Obecnie układy należące do tego państwa zostały ponownie "odkryte"(jakieś 100 lat temu) przez Wolnego Handlarza Urona Wanthraka z Mechanicusu. Same układy są jednak coraz bardziej zagrożone gdyż w pobliże ich granic podpełza Większe Dobra wsparte potencjałem militarnym Tau, macki rojów Tyranidów a do tego ciągle panoszy się tam sporo Orków.Sytuacja ta powoduje że przez 10 tysięcy lat izolacji Rzesza Svazjańska jest dużo lepiej rozwinięta od reszty Imperium oraz posiada spore siły przewyższające wyposażeniem i wyszkoleniem Gwardię Imperialną.Ze względu na charakter oficjalnie dołączona została pod Mechanicus jednak w rzeczywistości cieszy się spora autonomią.Siły Svazi udowodniły już swoją wartość przez co nikt(na razie) nie próbuje w nich ingerować a sytuacja w której narasta zagrożenie ze strony xenos staje się gwarantem tej niezależności. Historia Czasy kolonizacji Historia Rzeszy Svaziańskiej rozpoczęła się, podobnie jak wielu innych koloni, po odkryciu przez ludzi Osnowy i bezpiecznego sposobu na podróżowanie przez nią.Wówczas to ludzie niezadowoleni z ówczesnych porządków w ludzkiej Federacji zorganizowali akcję kolonizacyjną.Po kilku miesiącach lotu statki z Marsa, Ziemi i Armageddonu dotarły do położonych na rubieżach znanej Galaktyki.Po wylądowaniu statki kolonizacyjne przebudowano na pierwsze miasta a sami ludzie rozpoczęli budowę podwalin pod swoje wymarzone państwo.Po 100 latach ogłoszono powstanie pierwszej Rzeszy Svaziańskiej. Państwo to dzięki zasobom planet i asteroid szybko wyrastało na potęgę przemysłową.Spowodowało to "zainteresowanie" tym państewkiem co zmusiło je do zwiększonej militaryzacji.W przeciwieństwie do większości koloni nie postawili ani na Ludzi z Żelaza ani na Tytany(czy też Rycerzy).Armię tego państwa tworzyli ludzie(co najwyżej po modyfikacjach genetycznych a'la Szturmowcy) wsparci stworzonymi na podstawie posiadanych STC maszynami(czołgami itp).Armia te mimo swojej niezwykłości jak na tamtejsze czasy okazywała się niezwykle skuteczna.Jednak nadciągały mroczne czasy na które nawet ta zdyscyplinowana,wyszkolona i wyposażona w niezwykle dobrym stopniu armia nie była gotowa. Era Wojen Tamtejsze mroczne czasy zatarły się już zarówno w pamięciach super-cogitorów jak i ludzkiej jednak wiadomo o kliku faktach.Po pierwsze dzięki temu że Rzesza zdobyła 10 Warhoundów i 15 Rycerzy (do badań nad ich konstrukcją) udało się obronić większość jej planet przed inwazją zbuntowanych LzŻ. Kolejnym ciosem dla tego państwa był ówczesny wysyp ludzi z talentami psykerskimi co powodowało niemal regularne demoniczne manifestacje a w końcu inwazję. Svazia stanęła wówczas na granicy zagłady,populacja po dokładnym odfiltrowaniu i spaleniu psykerów zaczęła budowę olbrzymich,podziemnych uli(najczęściej pod górami) oraz podwodnych kompleksów. Wojska Svazian wówczas odpierały ataki zarówno splugawionych armii jak i ataków orkowych piratów.Po wielu latach nieustannej wojny niegdysiejsze zielone światy zmieniły się w pustkowia pokryte stepem naznaczone pocałunkiem radiacji. Jednak w końcu dzięki poświęceniu milionów a może miliardów istnień ludzkich oraz stworzeniu wielu zabójczych typów uzbrojenia udało się ówczesnym Svazianom opuścić dotychczasowe schronienia. Rozpoczęli odbudowę zdewastowanych planet,odbudowali infrastrukturę i stworzyli Gardeoffizier która od tego czasu służyła do polowania na czarownice.Wszytko wydawało się wracać do normy a Svazianie po wiekach cierpienia zaczęli z nadzieją patrzeć w przyszłość(nie zaprzestając doskonałego finansowania armii oraz dbania o odkrywanie antycznych technologi jak i tworzenie nowych). Kontakt z Imperium Nie jest jasne kiedy Imperium wparowało na tereny Rzeszy Svaziańskiej. Nie wiadomo też który z patriarchów dowodził inwazją,zapiski wspominają o żołnierzach w niebieskich pancerzach wspomaganych,jednak miał nie lada orzech do zgryzienia.Okazało się że Rzesza dysponuje nieco nowocześniejszą od imperialnej flotą a do tego sprzętem przewyższającym w wielu miejscach to co targali zarówno SM jak i Imperialna Armia. Pierwsze miesiące inwazji to była niekończąca się bitwa flot.Każdy atak flot Imperium kończył się miażdżącą kontrą Svazian. Jednak w pewnym momencie zadecydował fakt iż flota Svazii od miesięcy walcząca po prostu opadła z sił i padła pod naporem nowych posiłków Imperium. Jednak armie naziemne zdążyły zmienić każdy glob w bunkier.Setki o ile nie tysiące dział obrony planetarnej dosłownie przetapiały na żyletki wszystkie wrogie statki,jeśli jakiemuś desantowi udało się przedrzeć zwykle niszczyły go siły powietrzne(a największych szczęściarzy piechota).Po niemal 3 miesiącach oblężenia siły Imperium zdołały wybić sobie w obronie planetarnej wystarczające dziury by wysłać desant.Okazało się że że Svazia namierzyła strefy desantu i zaatakowała wszystkim czym mogła. Z racji posiadania dużo lepszych czołgów i wielu innych typów pojazdów oraz wzorowo dowodzonej armii inwazja Imperium została niemal zatrzymana.Każdy krok Space Marines i Imperialnej Armii okupiony został przez nich krwią.Jednak siły Svazian musiały w końcu ustąpić.Imperium mimo mniejszego zaawansowania miało posiłki,Svazianie walczyli osamotnieni.Po roku oblężenia padło ostanie miasto a kapitulacje na ręce nieznanego z imienia dowódcy inwazji złożył ostatni "wolny" kanclerz Karol von Denicen. Wielka Krucjata i Herezja Horusa Na swoje szczęście Svazia została podbita przez (prawdopodobnie) Ultramarines przez co udało się ocalić zdobycze techniki oraz populacje.Szybko wdrożono imperialne rozwiązania administracyjne a w Armii Svaziańskiej pojawili się Disciplin Master's(przodkowie Komisarzy).Svazia zobowiązała się do walki za Imperium jednak od początku wykazywali wielką niechęć do współpracy.Oczywiście ich żołnierze doskonale wypełniali swoje zadania, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o walkę z xenos lub innymi mniejszymi ludzkimi państwami.Wykazywali się elastycznymi dywizjonami(tutejsze odpowiedniki regimentów) które szybko i metodycznie podbijali i najczęściej sprawnie pacyfikowali społeczeństwa.W służbie Imperium ich walki z xenos zawsze kończyły się bezpardonowym wyrżnięciem przeciwnika,jednak zasłaniając się imperialnymi flagami sterroryzowali też wiele światów przez co później Imperium było na nich szczególnie znienawidzone.Gdy wybuchła Herezja około połowy dywizjonów svazjańskich przebywała na 5 należących do dawnej Rzeszy planetach a druga połowa operowała w sąsiednich układach tłumiąc kolejną już rebelię.Gdy dotarła do nich wiadomość o tym co uczynił Horus zrobili coś niezwykłego. Przerwali pacyfikację i zaproponowali by połączyć Rzeszę z sąsiednimi układami celem ochrony.Wówczas na Terrę dotarł meldunek o zagładzie Svazii. Nie jest jasne czy był to prawdziwy meldunek czy też był to błąd w kodzie binarnym lub też dezinformacja rebeliantów jednak Svazia po 3 latach zdała sobie spraw że Imperium już się nią nie interesuje.Około połowy planet w międzyczasie przystąpiło do Rzeszy przez co rozrosła się do 12 planet.Pozostałe zniszczyła Extermiantusem-z racji iż były bliżej Imperium stanowiły idealny dowód na zniszczenie tej cząstki Imperium.Rząd Svazii szybko rozwiązał imperialne organizacje(czyt.wybił tych którzy nie chcieli dołączyć do nowej Rzeszy),przejął wiedzę Mechanicusu razem z przychylnymi tech-kapłanami(a resztę zamknął w specjalnym więzieniach by powoli i metodycznie "wyrywać" im wiedzę).Następnie reformy objęły Armię,wybito wszystkich ogrynów,squatów i Ratlingi które były w nich obecne. Zwierzoludzi spalona na setkach stosów(gdy wybuchła Herezja okazało się że część usłuchała podszeptów Chaosu). Czasy obecne( do końca 41M) Po HH państwo przez 10 tysięcy lat było samodzielne. Bruderschaft der Technischen(taki tutejszy Mechanicus ale nie tak zcybernetyzowany) odkrywało coraz to nowsze STC oraz tworzyło własne rozwiązania.Armia była postrachem dla tych okolic Galaktyki a same państwo rozwijało się doskonale.Jednak gdy w Imperium Era Apostazji była w szczytowym momencie Rzesza uwikłała się w wojnę z Waagh Topurnika Wyrwiczerpa. Potężna orkowa flota spadła na 8 z 12 planet przez co całe siły musiały przeciwstawić się wrogowi. Kreuzzügler odziani w pancerze wspomagane ramię w ramię ze szturmowcami z Gardeoffizier i Fallschirmjäger oraz zwykłymi żołnierzami ze Svazwehry dawali odpór nawałnicy zielonoskórego plugastwa.Jednak po roku utracono 2 planety które Flota Rzeszy szybko spopieliła torpedami cyklonicznymi(w myśl zasady:Es wird nicht unser sein, wird es zerstört werden.(Nie będzie nasze, to będzie zniszczone.).Jednak wojna była coraz bardziej katastrofalna dla Svazii .Co prawda na pozostałych planetach sytuacja ustabilizowała się i ani Orkowie i ani(niestety) Svazianie nie mogli się nawzajem zniszczyć.Wojna ta trwała kolejne 300 lat. Zarówno Svazianie jak i Orkowie co ciekawe skorzystały na tej wojnie gdyż dzięki niej wprowadzono wiele nowych rozwiązań oraz sprawdzono wiele nowatorskich taktyk.Jednak 300 letnia wojna zniszczyła globy na których była toczona. Svazianie toczyli już walkę o globy z wyeksploatowanymi zasobami,toksycznymi pustkowiami i morzami w których woda albo się gotowała albo wodą była już tylko z nazwy.Orkowie po wyjątkowo wyczerpującej akcji wojsk Svazian zostali wyparci na bieguny i zniszczeni bombami atomowymi.Jednak nikt nie świętował.Na wolnych od wojny globach panował głód."Ocalone" globy były tylko bezwartościowymi skałami.Byli żołnierze wracali do pustych domów lub by oglądać śmierć swoich bliskich z głodu,chorób w walkach na ulicach.Ani Kreuzzügler ani elitarni szturmowcy nie byli w stanie skutecznie opanować tej sytuacji.Na swoje szczęście w pobliże stołecznej planety - Sieg zabłąkał się Arka Mechanicusu którą dowodził Wolny Handlarz i odkrywca Uron Wanthrak.Po kontakcie postanowił pomóc odkrytym ludziom.Zdobył zapasy które wysłał głodującej ludności oraz zorganizował od nowa zdemoralizowane wojsko i administrację.W podzięce za to został wybrany na kanclerza Rzeszy.Imperium zaakceptowało ten fakt dosyć szybko i Rzesza trafiła pod opiekę Mechanicusu. Szybko do skarbnicy na Marsie trafiły plany tutejszych maszyn wojskowych oraz potężna kolekcja(kopii) STC dzięki której stworzono wiele rozwiązań. Uron uzyskał również sporą autonomię dla tego "państwa" co udało mu się dzięki wojskom svaziańskim które wsparły GI. Obecnie państwo to z całego serca stoi przy Imperium i Uronie.Ich projekty są obecnie na etapie wdrażania do produkcji na Marsie co w dalszej przyszłości może pozwolić GI i SM na lepsze czołgi i inne maszyny.Dodatkowo Svazia utrzymuje 9 regimentów(dalej zwanych dywizjonami) które zasłużyły się już w walkach i dowiodły że można powierzać im zadania z którymi dałyby sobie albo masy GI wsparte Karnymi Regimentami albo spora interwencja SM. Siły zbrojne Svazian Charakterystyka Armia Svazian jest pod wieloma względami ewenementem.Ze względu na swoje zdyscyplinowanie i istnienie Discipline Master's(taka żandarmeria skrzyżowana z Arbitrami) do tych regimentów kieruje się bardzo niewielu Komisarzy a ich zadanie ogranicza się zaledwie do kierowania(z najwyższych stanowisk) Discipline Master's(przez co szeregowy żołnierz rzadko spotyka się z tego typu człowiekiem a Discipline Master'si są o wiele bardziej tolerancyjni przez co dalej polega tam się na wzajemnym zaufaniu a nie na wymuszonym posłuszeństwie).Park maszynowy tych regimentów jest pod wieloma względami niestandardowy co skutkuje koniecznością wysoko rozwiniętej logistyki niezależnej od Imperium.Faktem jest ze jednak ze maszyny Svazian są o kilka klas lepsze od tych imperialnych.Dodatkowo normalnych żołnierzy wspomagają tutaj Kruzritter(ew.nazywani Kreuzzügler) czyli zmodyfikowani w kasrkińskim standardzie komandosi w pancerzach wspomaganych nieco lepszych niż wykorzystywane przez SB oraz tutejsze "drednoty" Stahl Templar. Orden der Kreuzritter "Furchtloser, treu, diszipliniert. Registrieren Sie sich die Apokalypse bringen". (Nieustraszeni,wierni,zdyscyplinowani. Przyniesiemy wam apokalipsę.) Absolutna elita tutejszych wojsk. Są swoistym odpowiednikiem SM gdyż pancerze wspomagane z wbudowanymi autozmysłami wsparte Duchem Maszyny plus pobłogosławieni nim komandosi są mieczami Rzeszy.Mogą oni walczyć w każdych niemal warunkach a do tego mają dostęp do najlepszych i śmiercionośnych typów uzbrojenia.Podobnie jak u SM można u nich wyróżnić oddziały wsparcia,szturmowe i taktyczne.Każdy z tych komandosów został wyłoniony z sierot przeznaczonych do Gardeoffizier i głęboko zindoktrynowany oraz zmodyfikowany genetycznie.Słyną z głębokiej nienawiści żywionej do xenos i buntowników przez co często wykorzystywani są do walk z tego typu przeciwnikiem. Stahl Templar "Meine ewige Krieger, Gesegnet mit einem Metallgehäuse, Wir bringen Feinde zu vernichten." My wieczni wojownicy, Pobłogosławieni metalowym ciałem, Przyniesiemy wrogom zniszczenie. W Rzeszy Svziańskiej od samego powstania Orden of Kruesritter zauważono że utrata najlepszych z ich szeregów znacznie obniża ich zdolności bojowe.Zaczęto wówczas kombinować jak zachować zdolności tych żołnierzy nawet po obrażeniach uniemożliwiających dalsze funkcjonowanie.Zwrócono wówczas uwagę na Panzerhoundy. Pozyskano z nich technologie potrzebne do bezpiecznego zaimplementowania resztek człowieka w maszynę.Kolejnym krokiem było pozyskanie prototypowych STC Maszyn nazwanych później przez Imperium Drednotami.Powstały wówczas zabójcze pojazdy będące zastępczymi ciałami dla najlepszych spośród żołnierzy Rzeszy. Uzbrojenie składa się z podwójnego działka automatycznego,3 wyrzutni rakiet oraz potężnego ostrza łańcuchowego i miecza energetycznego.Dzięki temu w połączeniu z intelektem elitarnego żołnierza uzyskano wsparcie potrafiące odwracac losy bitew. Stormtrooper Gardeoffizier "Dass wir den Tod der Diener des Chaos führen."(Niesiemy śmierć sługom Chaosu) Swoisty odpowiednik Tempestorów. By dostąpić zaszczytu bycia Gardeoffizier'em trzeba przejść mordercze szkolenie, pełną indoktrynację i ulepszenia genetyczne.Rekrutami są najczęściej sieroty wyłapywane z ulic wielkich miast którym czyszczona jest pamięć. Następnie poddawane są one morderczemu i nieludzko brutalnemu szkoleniu które przeżywa co 4 czasem 5 rekrut.Jednostki te są wyspecjalizowane w niszczeniu kultów Chaosu na terenach Rzeszy i raczej rzadko spotyka się ich na normalnej wojnie.Choć gdy to oni ruszają do walki wrogie centra dowódcze i pozycje obronne są w tak spektakularny i skuteczny sposób że nawet Tempestorzy czują nutkę zazdrości.Przez resztę sił zbrojnych uznawani raczej za morderców i psychopatów na łańcuchu co nie przysparza im popularności. Stormtrooper Fallschirmjäger "Wir sind die Engel des Gemetzels und Schutt, ergeben oder Sie werden vernichtet."(Jesteśmy aniołami pożogi i śmieci, poddajcie się albo zostaniecie zniszczeni) Fallschirmjäger są elitą Svazwehry. By wstąpić do tej jednostki trzeba przeżyć 3 lata (z obowiązkowych 10) służby i zgłosić się do swojego dowódcy po listy re-komendacyjne.Gdy taki żołnierz(a zwykle są to już otrzaskani w boju zawodowcy) załatwi te formalności trafia do ośrodków w których szkolony jest obok jednostek Gardeoffizier. Całymi miesiącami Spadochroniarze muszą ścierać się w pozorowanych walkach z Gardeoffizier,trenować desant z Walkiri oraz strategie walki w stylu komandosów i partyzantów. Wielu odpada i wraca do swoich jednostek(jednak nawet oni zdobywają przez to cenne doświadczenia).Ci którzy dostąpią zaszczytu ukończenia szkolenia zostają zmodyfikowani genetycznie a potem formowani w nowe oddziały aeromobilne albo są wysyłani celem uzupełnienia strat w istniejących.Jednostki tego typu słuzą do walk w najtrudniejszych terenach,doskonale spisują się w walkach miejskich oraz szybkich desantach na wrogie bazy.Szanowani przez Svazwehrę gdyż są jej elitarnym przedłużeniem oraz nie mają tak wypranych mózgów przez co są stosunkowo ludzcy. Można ich śmiało porównać pod tym względem z Kaskinami,wyszkoleniem przypominają najlepszych z Harakońskich Jastrzębi. Svazwehra "''Emprah, Emprah über alles,'' Über alles auf der Warp" "Imperator, Imperator nade wszystko, przede wszystkim, nad Osnową" Svazwehra jest największą częścią sił zbrojnych Svazii. Są oni w pełni zawodową a do tego ochotniczą armią(co jest stosunkowo niezwykłe jak na Imperium z WH40K).Doskonale wyposażeni i solidnie wyszkoleni wsparci potężnym zapleczem technologicznym doskonale sobie radzą nawet na najtrudniejszych polach bitew.Wychowani w tradycji chwalącej militarne dokonania przodków zasłynęli iż prędzej sami się zastrzelą niż dadzą wrogowi odbić ważny strategicznie obiekt.Jednak gdy widoczne jest że walka jest bezsensu lub odpowiedzią na atak wroga jest przeformowanie i kontratak zrobią to szybko i bez wahania.Zdarza się że Eklezja ma problem z nimi gdyż zwykle odmawiają obrony kapliczek i temu podobnych głupot jeśli nie są to istotne dla strategii punkty(a w 90% nie są).Jako jedni z nielicznych regimentów zamiast typowego Flak Armora korzystają z lekkiego pancerza karapaksowego co znacznie zwiększa poziom ochrony zwykłego żołnierza. Infanteriekorps Freiwilliger "Durch seinen Tod zu seiner Erlösung" Przez śmierć do odkupienia. Svazwehra mimo bycia jednostkami typowo liniowymi są jednak cenni i żaden z dowódców nie pozwoli wykrwawić swojego oddziału ( zwłaszcza jeśli jest to bez sensu).By zmniejszyć straty dowództwo zaczęło prowadzić werbunek wśród więźniów(tych którzy nie byli skierowani do natychmiastowej implantacji w Panzerhoundzie).Każdy taki żołnierz-wiezień dostaje wyposażenie identycznej klasy co GI.By zapewnić sobie ich "wierność" montuje się im obroże kontrolne(mają one 2 tryby" szok elektryczny i wybuch).Oficerami są najczęściej specjalnie wyselekcjonowani członkowie Gardeoffizier lub też przeszkoleni strażnicy więzienni.Brutalni,zezwierzęceni i prosto uzbrojeni doskonale wypełniają rolę "mięsa armatniego" oraz jednostek pacyfikacyjnych. Volkswehra "Bezeichnet zu dienen" Wezwani do służyć. Volkswehra jest najsłabiej wyposażoną i uzbrojoną częścią oficjalnych sił zbrojnych Svazii. Każdy zdrowy mężczyzna (i ochotniczki wśród kobiet) są na Svazii objęte szkoleniem wojskowym.Każdy któremu się to spodoba może dołączyć do Volkswehry i dalej służyć jako "niedzielny żołnierz".Na wyposażenie takiego żołnierza składa się brunatny mundur(zielony przypisany jest Svazwehrze,szary Flashirmjegerom a czerń Gardeoffizier i Kreuzlugger),plecak i najprostsze możliwe uzbrojenie osobiste-zwykle svaziański autogun M40 lub kopia imperialnego lasguna Voss Pattern i kilka granatów.Czasem do tego dołączane są karabiny myśliwskie,strzelby a nawet proste jednorazowe granatniki.Gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba najlepsze jednostki Volkswehry są dozbrajane i dołączane są Svazwehry,te gorsze "wspierają" Infanteriekorps Freiwilliger w wypełnianiu misji mięsa armatniego.Często to właśni na ich liniach ataki xeno na kolonie zatrzymywały się (mimo potwornych strat) aż do przybycia Svazwehry itp. Sprzęt Pojazdy Svazianie raczej unikają korzystania z imperialnych konstrukcji na rzecz rodzimych pojazdów.Pod tym względem zdecydowanie przewyższają Imperium i tylko niechęć Mechanicucu do zmian i projektów spoza STC powoduje ze te doskonałe czołgi,samoloty,kanonierki i transportery używane są tylko przez nich lub jako pojedyncze okazy testowe w innych regientach. Pojazdy lekkie Ptaki te są potomkami genetycznie zmodyfikowanych strusi które przybyła razem z kolonistami.Już wtedy służyły im jako wierne,inteligentne i wytrzymałe wierzchowce. Zwierzęta te przeszły wszystkie niemal szlaki wojenne Svazian i udowodniły swoją wartość.Obecnie wykorzystuje się je do przerzucania żołnierzy w trudnym terenie gdzie niewskazane jest korzystanie z kanonierek. Motory są ulubionymi rumakami zarówno dla normalnych żołnierzy jak i jednostek elitarnych.Motory te są zbudowane w oparciu o STC motorów zwiadowczych marines przez co są godnymi zaufania maszynami.Często korzystają z nich jednostki zmotoryzowane,zwłaszcza gdy dochodzi do starć z Orkami.Maszyny te są zwykle uzbrojone w autoguny choć zdarzają się wersje z karabinami plazmowymi. Düsentriebwerk jest ocalałym wzorem jet-bike używanego prze ludzi podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty.Doskonale wypełnia rolę maszyny pościgowej i zwiadowczej.Podobnie jak wcześniej opisany motor uzbrojony jest w podwójny autogun lub karabin plazmowy. Projekt tej maszyny ocalał jedynie tutaj jednak póki co Mechanicus nawet nie rozważa wdrożenia go do produkcji. Ansturm jest svaziańskim projektem wykorzystującym za podstawę Taurosa.W przeciwieństwie do imperialnego odpowiednika jest szybszy,zwrotniejszy i zdecydowanie przyjaźniejszy użytkownikowi.Występuje w 2-óch wersjach: nieuzbrojonego transportera dla piechoty lub jako lekki pojazd wsparcia(najczęściej bronią wsparcia jest ciężki bolter choć widuje się autoguny,plazmówki,melty i miotacze płomieni). Jak wiadomo Land Raider jest dumą oddziałów SM i tylko oni mają dostęp do tej niezwykłej maszyny.Jednak Svazianie używali tej maszyny na długo przed Imperium i w oparciu o STC niemal identyczne z tym odkrytym przez Landa budowali Raser Verkhera'a. Maszyna ta służy jako lekki pojazd szturmowy w jednostkach aeromoblinych i elitarnych choć zdarza się że dostają ją oddziały Svazwehry.W przeciwieństwie do Imperium Svazianie dosyć dobrze znają technologię płyt antygrawitacyjnych przez co pojazdy te są nieco lepsze i mniej zawodne od niedoskonałych imperialnych tworów gdzie zacofanie Mechanicusu zepchnęło tę technologię do działu zakazanych odkryć ludzkości. Lastkraftwagen Krieger jest tak na prawdę ciężarówką którą Svazianie od bardzo dawna używają do szybkiego przerzutu jednostek piechoty.Stosunkowo słabo uzbrojone i opancerzone za to szybkie i zdolne na 1 raz wziąć 20 żołnierzy z wyposażeniem lub spore ilości zapasów są jednymi z ukochanych maszyn Svazian.Zdarza się że sami żołnierze opancerzają i uzbrajają swoje maszyny przez co Orkowie i inne prostsze rasy mocno się "przejechały" atakując "bezbronny" konwój. Pojazdy średnie Kolejny projekt bliźniaczy z imperialnym Land Speederem.Verkehr używany jako transporter podczas 300 letniej wojny z Orkami był systematycznie opancerzany przez żołnierzy co zaowocowało w końcu pomysłem by przy użyciu sprawdzonej płyty stworzyć średnio opancerzony,szybki i zwrotny pojazd będący w stanie zmiażdżyć wroga szybkim rajdem za jego linie. Angriff Raser powstały jak owoc tego pomysłu szybko został doceniony przez żołnierzy i był maszyna niejednokrotnie ratująca okrążone oddziały. Pojazdy te są wykorzystywane wyłącznie przez jednostki Gardeoffizier. Zbudowano je w oparciu o głęboko zmodyfikowane STC Turoxa. Zdecydowanie szybsze od imperialnego odpowiednika idealnie wypełniają rolę transportera dla tych błyskawicznie poruszających się jednostek.Maszyny te jednak są zwiastunami pojawienia się na polu walki głęboko zindoktrynowanych komandosów zdolnych do masowych mordów w oparciu o podejrzenie konszachtów z Chaosem przez co budzą grozę.Jeśli chodzi o inne formacje wojskowe to na pewno czują one zazdrość widząc jak Ebery gnają do ataku jednak groza jaka je otacza sprawia że inne elitarne jednostki rzadko z nich korzystają. Pojazd ten co ciekawe powstał gdyż 300 letnia wojna nadwyrężyła przemysł Svazii przez co typowe dla Armii transportery Testudo były problematyczne w budowie.Postanowiono w oparciu o nie zbudowac prostsze maszyny zdolne do wypełniania tych samych zadań.Inżynierowie ze Svazii doskonale wypełnili swoje zadanie i powstał Hirte-lekki transporter piechoty zdolny do wypełniania roli BWP'a.Z oryginalnego Testudo zamontowano silnik i podstawowe podzespoły,reszta to przerobione części wojskowych ciężarówek.Szybsze od Testudo,identycznie uzbrojone choć gorzej opancerzone idealnie wypełniały swoją rolę podczas ostatniego natarcia na pozycje Orków na samym końcu konfliktu.Żołnierze polubili tą maszynę i po modernizacji kilku pobocznych podzespołów maszyna ta stałą się transporterem przypisanym jako wsparcie dla Testudo w Armii a w jednostkach Fallschirmjäger zastąpiła Ebera jednocześnie dają tym lekkim jednostkom argument do walki z cięższym przeciwnikiem. W Imperium projekt ten zapomniano podczas HH i zastąpiono go Chimerą. Svazia stawiająca na Blitzkrieg jednak nigdy nie ceniła Chimer(wolne,głośne i ogólnie bee) woląc transportować swoje oddziały w szybszych i porównywalnie opancerzonych transporterach.W zasadzie Testudo jest siostrzanym projektem dla Chimery przez co cześć podzespołów jest wymienne jednak Svazianie i ten projekt zmodyfikowali.Uzbrojone w działo laserowe(ew ciężki bolter,działko automatyczne) na wieżyczce i ciężki bolter na przodzie maszyny doskonale wypełniają role powierzane w Imperium Chimerom. Falke jest cięższym rozwinięciem Testudo. Podczas walk zauważono że Testudo w wyjątkowo trudnych warunkach mimo większej mobilności mają tendencję do utykania w błocie lub zaspach.Postanowiono że dodanie gąsienicowego układu jezdnego i niemal całkowite przeprojektowanie kadłuba rozwiąże problem.Co ciekawe okazało się to trafne i do parku maszynowego szybko powędrowały te pojazdy.Pojazdy te maja większe od Testudo działo a do tego pojazdy te posiadają współosiowy ciężki bolter oraz autogun dowódcy.Jest to póki co stosunkowo rzadka maszyna wysyłana głównie na linie frontu charakteryzujące się trudnymi warunkami terenowymi. Gdy Imperium po raz pierwszy dążyło do "przyłączenia" Svazii do Imperium Armia Imperialna dysponował Sentinelami które pewien ówczesny generał określił-"Gefickt Maschine lohnt sich ein Fick."(polecam google translator :D)Trudno się dziwić gdyż wówczas Sentinelom brakowało wszystkiego-od hermetycznych kabin(o pancerzu nawet nie wspominając) do konkretnego uzbrojenia. Dlatego imperialni żołnierze gdy zobaczyli brata ich biednego Sentinela -Stütze Rover'a byli w szoku.Hermetyczna i opancerzona kabina pilota,uzbrojenie obejmujące 2 działka automatyczne,2 działka laserowe i 2 wyrzutnie rakiet a do tego ten "Sentinel" wciąż zachwycał swoją mobilnością. Stutze Rovery do dziś zachwycają i doskonale wypełniają swoją role w terenach leśnych i górzystych gdzie klasyczne pojazdy są niemal niemożliwe do użytkowania. Schildkröte jest potomkiem APC Rhino. Pojazdy Rhino dotarły w tą czesc Galaktyki razem z kolonistami i przez wiele lat służyły bez żadnych modernizacji i innowacji.Jednak konflikt z Imperium a następnie wybuch wielkiej wojny z Orkami pokazał że Rhino potrzebuje gruntownego liftingu.Najlepsi inżynierowie rozebrali zatem Rhino na części pierwsze i po dokładnym obejrzeniu konstrukcji wprowadzili szereg modyfikacji. Schildkrote zachował większość podzespołów oryginału jednak lepiej rozplanowano kadłub(tj przystosowano go stricte pod armię a nie pod kolonistów) dodano nieco opancerzenia oraz lepiej rozmieszczono uzbrojenie.Taki pojazd został wykorzystany w połowie 300 letniej wojny z Orkami i mimo że zmiany nie były jakieś spektakularne pokazały ze były konieczne i zdecydowanie ułatwiły zadanie jednostkom wykorzystującym te pojazdy.Obecnie pożądliwym okiem na tę maszynę patrzą Krwawe Kruki,część Ultramarines i Salamandry jednak upór Mechanicusu skutecznie hamuje wprowadzenie tej maszyny na jakakolwiek większą skalę.Głównym użytkownikiem tego pojazdu jest Orden der Kreuzritter choć widuje się go również w innych jednostkach. Maszyny te są wariantem Schildkröte'a stworzonym podczas 300 letniej wojny z Orkami. Zauważono ze Orkowie zdobyli sporo części do maszyn latających i kolumny pancerne stały się zagrożone zmasowanymi atakami z powietrza. Korzystajac z podwozia wcześniej wspomnianej maszyny dołożono wieżyczkę z wyjątkowo skutecznym Duchem Maszyny(podobnym do tego z Land Raidera) w której zamontowano działka p-lot.Maszyna ta doskonale uzupełniła wersje Testudo z podobnym uzbrojeniem. Maszyny te dosłownie zamaitały niebo niszcząc wrogie maszyny.Do dziś potrafią ochraniać kolumny swoich pojazdów zarówno przed Orkowymi samolotami jak i zaawansowanymi maszynami Tau i latającymi biomorfami.Podobnie jak poprzednik jest stosunkowo rzadką maszyną jednak widuje się ją dużo częściej niż Schildkröte'a. Pojazdy pancerne Najstarszy wciąż używany model czołgu.Jest on o kilka klas lepszy od Lemana i tajemnicą jest dlaczego nie zastąpił go gdy Imperium zdobyło Svazię. Posiada lepszy pancerz,dużo nowocześniejsze działo oraz lepszą mobilność(około 2 razy lepszą) od dosyć prymitywnego Lemana co widoczne było już podczas inwazji(Lemany płonęły z wyrzucanymi wieżami na wszystkich polach starć pancernych-w Pzkf M05 amunicja jest oddzielona od załogi-pierdoła a cieszy :D).Jest to maszyna co prawda nieco droższa w produkcji od Lemana jednak to co oferuje ona na polu bitwy jest nieporównywalne z tym co potrafi Leman.Istnieją wersje które zamiast działa mają inne typy uzbrojenia(identyczne z wariantami Lemana).Maszyny te tuż przed 300 letnią wojną zostały zastąpione nowocześniejszymi modelami jednak 300 lat wojny i późniejszy kryzys sprawił że do dziś maszyna ta stanowi 50% sił pancernych. Stahl jest nowym czołgiem opracowanym na podstawie M05. Wprowadzony do wojska tuż przed orkową inwazją i 300-letnia wojną oddał wielkie posługi na niezliczonych polach bitew.Poprawiony napęd,pancerz i jeszcze doskonalsze systemy elektroniczne i kontroli ognia sprawiły że już ten projekt słabo pasuje do armii z poboru jaka jest GI. Jednak w rękach zawodowców czołgi te są tym czym imperialne maszyny z błędami konstrukcyjnymi być nie mogą.Obecnie czołgi tego typu to 30% sił pancernych choć widoczna jest tendencja wzrostowa związana z wycofywaniem starszego modelu. Panzerkampfwagen M12 Klapperschlange jest zupełnie nową konstrukcją powołaną do istnienia w ostatnich latach wojny z Orkami.Mimo że tylko 6 lat brała udział w walkach udowodniła że jest kolejnym krokiem w rozwoju svaziańskich czołgów.Solidnie opancerzona,posiadająca potężne i celne działo(i możliwość korzystania z wyrafinowanych dział plazmowych,laserowych itp),mocny silnik zapewniający imponujące osiągi a do tego Ducha Maszyny pomagającego w pracy załodze.Największymi wadami tej konstrukcji są przede wszystkim cena-równo 6 Leman Russom(i Mechanicus jakoś nie potrafi stwierdzić że maszyna zdolna jest spokojnie zniszczyć 10 maszyn tego typu) i skomplikowana elektronika-czyli coś z czym poborowi z Imperium nie dali by sobie rady.Czołgi te stanowią 15% sił pancernych. Panzerkampfwagen M21 Blutig to głęboka modernizacja Baneblade.Svazianie nigdy nie mogli pogodzić się z myślą że super ciężkie czołgi nie są w stanie nawet próbować nadążyć za M05 Volksschwet'em o M07 Stahl'u i M12 Klapperschlang'u nie wspominając. Inżynierowie postanowili zatem na podstawie całkiem zaawansowanego projektu jakim był w pełni oryginalny Baneblade stworzyć jego mniejszą i szybszą wersję nie rezygnując z potężnego pancerza.Co ciekawe udało się i Blutig mimo bycia maszyną dosyć ciężką potrafi "pędzić" w terenie 50 km/h (o 15km/h mniej niż M05) jednocześnie dzięki swojemu działu Nova potrafi uszkodzić imperialne maszyny tego typu.Konstrukcja ta jest stosunkowo rzadka i w całych siłach zbrojnych stanowi 5% ogółu maszyn. Na podwoziu zarówno Volksschwerta jak i Stahla zbudowano samobieżną armatohaubicę Bezwinger. Podobnie jak czołgi na podstawie których ją skonstruowano jest doskonała maszyną zdolna zarówno wspierać piechotę ogniem artylerii jak i być wspaniałym łowcom czołgów. Pojazdy latające Pojazdy te są wersją rozwojową imperialnych kanonierek tego typu.Dzięki temu że Svazianie przez wiele lat byli odcięci od pogrążonego w stagnacji technologicznej Imperium udało się im zaimplementować w te pojazdy wiele ulepszeń co uczyniło tę maszynę wspaniałym środkiem dla desantujących się znad chmur żołnierzy i operatorów jednostek specjalnych. Podobnie jak w Imperium maszyny te są silnie uzbrojoną wersją kanonierki Valkiria. Oczywiście i tu svaziańscy naukowcy dokonali kilkudziesięciu modernizacji przez co maszyny te, podczas walk w których towarzyszy im imperialny odpowiednik, zachwycają swoimi osiągami jak i celnością i siłą ognia. O ile wcześniejsze kanonierki były zmodernizowanymi projektami imperialnymi to Widar jest konstrukcją charakterystyczną wyłącznie dla Svazii(choć pojedyncze jednostki oblatywane są, dzięki uprzejmości Svazian, na Harakonie i Elysi).Projekt ten powstał gdy jedna z wielu ekspedycji naukowych odkryła uszkodzone jednak dające się częściowo odszyfrować STC. Pozyskano wówczas kilkanaście ciekawych rozwiązań charakterystycznych dla ciężkiej maszyn szturmowych. Postanowiono wówczas na podstawie Vultur'ów i zdobytej technologi stworzyć ciężką maszynę szturmową.Okazało się że maszyny te mimo że nie tak zwrotne i szybkie jak lżejsze Vultur'y,potrafią naprawdę szybko atakować a dzięki potężnemu arsenałowi na pokładzie i opancerzeniu zdolne są niszczyć ciężko opancerzonych przeciwników.Maszyny te najświetniejsze zwycięstwa odniosły nad Tyranidami i Orkami przez co Ultramarines szybko zainteresowali się tym projektem celem uzbrojenia w niego jednostek pomocniczych zakonu. Maszyny te są wersją rozwojową Storm Eagl'a używanego przez SM. Właściwie ciężko coś o tym sprzęcie powiedzieć,pancerne,szybkie,zwrotne i uzbrojone. Sa maszynami przypisanymi Orden of Kreuzritter i tylko oni uzywaja stosunkowo nielicznych maszyn tego typu. V1 jest kolejnym ciekawym projektem Svazian. Dzięki technologii serwoczaszek połączonej z latami doświadczeń wojennych i odkryć technologicznych stworzono zabójcze pociski manewrujące.Dzięki specjalnemu Duchowi Maszyny zaimplementowanego na pokład bombowca pociski te formują koło nich swoiste roje.Gdy systemy celownicze namierzą cel(bunkier,ważną fabrykę, stanowisko obrony planetarnej itp) jego dane przekazywane są odpowiedniej ilości pocisków w roju które to z zabójczą szybkością mkną w jego kierunku. Najczęściej ich głowice wypełniane są tetrakubitanem(bardzo mocnym środkiem wybuchowym) lub specjalnymi rdzeniami ze zubożonego uranu co powoduje ze nawet najlepsze bunkry mogą być szybko zniszczone. Podczas oblężenia Vraks Svazianie chcieli podarować Krieganom 300 pocisków tego typu razem z 30 bombowcami zdolnymi je kontrolować - niestety propozycję odrzucono. Te małe i szybkie samoloty są odpowiednikiem Lightingów. Pod niemal każdym względem przewyższają swojego odpowiednika(oprócz ceny bo jest 3 razy droższy).Ich formacje słyną z szybkich ataków o sile i skuteczności już wielokrotnie przekonali się zadufani Tau z Kasty Powietrza.Na uzbrojenie pojedynczego samolotu składa się 6 rakiet kierowanych i działko automatyczne w dziobie. Samoloty te są cięższym,wielozadaniowym wsparciem dla Kometów. W Imperium samolotem nieco podobnym do tej maszyny są Thunderbolty. Dzięki 2 potężnym silnikom maszyny te są niezwykle szybkie a dzięki pokładowemu Duchowi Maszyny i przenoszonym rakietom i działkom zdolne są ze sporej odległości niszczyć wrogie maszyny.Samolot ten nieźle sprawdza się również jako bombowiec nurkujący. Maszyny te są podstawą szybkich rajdów wojsk svaziańskich. Samoloty te są wręcz perfekcyjnie przystosowane do walki z wrogami.Silnie opancerzone,uzbrojone w szeroki zestaw pocisków i rakiet przeciwpancernych zdolne w większych formacjach powstrzymać niemal każde pancerne natarcie wroga.Dzięki konstrukcji skrzydeł mogą latać nisko i wolno a silnik odrzutowy na grzbiecie jest idealnie chroniony przed atakiem z ziemi. Ardo są lekkimi bombowcami napędzanymi powiększoną wersją silników z Dunkle Jagera. Mimo rozmiarów potrafią zabrać na pokład istotny zapas bomb które dzięki zaawansowanym systemom celowniczym zrzucić potrafią z imponująca dokładnością.Imperium mimo niechęci do svaziańskich wynalazków stwierdziło że Mechanicus musi "przemyśleć raz jeszcze" budowę tych maszyn. Toteny są cięzkimi bombowcami dalekiego zasięgu opracowanymi przez Svazian kilka lat po pierwszym dołączeniu do Imperium. Już wtedy miały stać się ciężką maszyną zdolną do pełnienia roli bombowca strategicznego. Svazianie już od dawna stosują te pojazdy w tej roli i to w znacznej mierze dzięki nim zdolni byli po 300 latach wojny niemal pozycyjnej z Orkami wygrać konflikt.Obecnie większość maszyn tego typu ma wbudowany system kontrolo pocisków V1 przez co ich ataki stały się jeszcze bardziej destrukcyjne. Maszyny nietypowe Svaziański wymiar sprawiedliwości od zawsze starał się by potencjał ludzki nie był bezsensownie mordowany w komorach gazowych lub też zdychał po 3 miesiącach w obozach pracy.Naukowcy wówczas tworzyli zabójcze roboty które jednak wymykały się spod kontroli(STC było uszkodzone i zawierało zastanawiająco dużo informacji o Ludziach z Żelaza).Szybko odkryto że mózg i rdzeń człowieka byłby idealnym kontrolerem tej zabójczej maszyny i wkrótce mordercy,dezerterzy i inne pospolite skurwysyny po chirurgicznym oprawieniu trafiali do tych stalowych bestii.Maszyny te wkrótce stały się zabójczo skutecznym wsparciem dla żołnierzy i maszynami patrolującymi podbite miasta.Przez materiał ludzki maszyny te słyną z wielkiego okrucieństwa w walce jednak specjalne systemy sprawiają że są absolutnie posłuszne. Jest to ekskluzywna wersja Panzerhounda wykorzystywana przez elitarne jednostki.Wykorzystuje podobnie jak Panzerhound mózg i rdzeń człowieka jako jednostkę centralną, sama konstrukcja zbudowana jest z lżejszych stopów przez co jest jeszcze szybsza. Maszyny te są reliktami z naprawdę odległych czasów.Obecnie na wszystkich 4 planetach Svazii jest ich zaledwie 6(z 4 są w pełni sprawne).Używane są tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach i zwykle stoją na posterunkach w stołecznym mieście na Germanii. Niegdyś tych maszyn było 10.Jednak doktryna militarna i późniejsze zdarzenia sprawiły że dziś na chodzie są zaledwie 3.Uzbrojone w potężną broń plazmową i ulepszone pancerze doskonale uzupełniają obronę planetarną jednak Svazianie traktują je raczej jako pomniki dawnej chwały niż realny sprzęt wojskowy. Stacje kosmiczne wokół imperialnych planet nie są jakimś szczególnie dziwnym widokiem.Jednak Svazianie opracowali potężne stacje wyposażone w napęd podświetlny i osnowiański które stosowane są przez nich jako orbitalne lub w pełni kosmiczne stacje fabryczno-medyczno-przeładunkowe.Dzięki temu że stacje te umieszczane są poza planeta możliwe jest dzięki nim bezpieczne magazynowanie zasobów, szpitale mogą być profesjonalne i w pełni bezpieczne a do tego fabryki są w stanie bardzo długo podtrzymywać działania wojenne. Typowo svaziański projekt statku desantowego.Jest to zbilansowane połączenie lotniskowca(przenosi sporo myśliwców i kanonierek), właściwego okrętu desantowego(oddziały piechoty + pojazdy) oraz potężnego wsparcia ogniowego dzięki sporej ilości dział pokładowych.Póki co statki te są używane tylko przez Svazian ale Cadianie kupili 10 statków tego typu,Wolni Handlarze stosują go bardzo często podczas inwazji na obce planety. Broń Svazianie od wieków udoskonalali wojskowe psy czyniąc je coraz groźniejszymi przeciwnikami.Dzięki zdobyciu w bliżej niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach technologi hodowli serwitorów przez Mechanicus naukowcy na Svazii stworzyli te bestie.W specjalnych komorach dojrzewają powołane na zasadzie inżynierii genetycznej dobermany (z wszczepionymi fragmentami DNA ludzi) które w odpowiednim momencie poddaje się operacji ulepszeń cybernetycznych.Doskonale wierne,zabójczo niebezpieczne są doskonałym wsparciem na arenach walk w 41 tysiącleciu. Jest to svaziańska wariacja na temat broni łańcuchowej.Miecze łańcuchowe produkcji svaziańskie są zdecydowanie krótsze od imperialnych typów tego uzbrojenia.Dodatkowo zęby do tej broni produkowane są z specjalnie ostrzonych diamentów przez co bez problemu przegryzają się przez pancerze.Broń ta jest typowa dla oficerów(głównie młodszych stopniem), w armii przynajmniej 1-2 żołnierzy na drużynę posiada tę broń co zwiększa możliwości walki wręcz. Lance te są typowe dla jednostek Krzyżowców.Długie "drzewce" z osadzonym na końcu sporym ostrzem energetycznym jest w walce bezpośredniej zabójczym sojusznikiem.Dzięki tej broni wojownik ją dzierżący ma nad wrogiem przewagę zasięgu ciosu a przez energetyczne ostrze potrafi rozciąć nawet gruby tyranidzki pancerz. Energetyczny pałasz jest ciekawą bronią energetyczną dedykowaną oficerom, zwłaszcza tych wyższych stopniem.Elegancki wygląd broni w połączeniu z jej doskonałym wyważeniem przy wykorzystaniu technologi energetycznej sprawia że jest to naprawdę zabójczy kawałek stali. Przez setki lat ten karabin był podstawą uzbrojenia.Celny,niezawodny i zbudowany w systemie bezkolbowym był idealnym wyborem dla wysoko zmechanizowanych oddziałów Svazian gdzie kolba jest tylko niepotrzebnym utrapieniem.Mimo ze obecnie projekt ten jest już bardzo stary dalej jest widywany w rękach Svazwehry a szkolenie z jego obsługi jest obowiązkową częścią szkolenia wojskowego. Jest to standardowy karabin laserowy wykorzystywany przez Svaziańskie wojska od około połowy 300 Letniej Wojny.Podobnie jak autogun również ta broń wykorzystuje układ bezkolbowy wygodny dla żołnierzy desantujących się zarówno z pojazdów latających jak i transporterów.Jest to broń z najwyższej imperialnej półki,silna jak lasgun z Krieg,wygodna jak broń Elysian a przy okazji wykorzystująca rozwiązania bliźniacze z tymi zastosowanymi w Triplexie. Również pakiet energetyczny jest nieco bardziej zaawansowany co skutkuje tym iż można z niego oddać tyle samo strzałów co z normalnego lasguna(przy większej mocy).Oczywiście nie jest to hellgun jednak większa moc przy zachowaniu niezawodności szybkostrzelności jest istnym darem Imperatora dla Svaziańskich żołnierzy. Hot-shot Lasgun Zerstörer jest rozwinięciem M42 Ritter Pattern. Stworzono go tuż po odkryciu STC zawierającego plany zaawansowanych ogniw fuzyjnych.Podobnie jak większość broni wykorzystywanych przez Svazian również ta broń pozbawiona jest typowej kolby.Korzysta z zaawansowanego ogniwa które uwolniło tą konstrukcję od ciężkich i niewygodnych pakietów energetycznych montowanych do pleców.Broń ta mimo potężnej mocy wystrzału i sporej szybkostrzelności uchodzi za godną zaufania, żołnierze cenią ją za całokształt. Używana jest raczej w elitarnych jednostkach, stanowi podstawę wyposażenia Gardeodffizier i Fallschirmjäger. W Imperium technologia plazmowa ze względu na idiotyzm niektórych tradycji Mechanicusu pogrążyła się w stagancji o ile nie w regresie. Svazianie jednak od zawsze upatrywali w plazmie kolejny krok na drodze swojej supremacji militarnej.Jednak szybko się okazało że mimo naprawdę imponujących osiągnięć plazma póki co nie ma szans na wyparcie niezawodnego lasera i kuli.Jednak zaawansowane projekty naukowe i wiele odkryć archaicznych technologi sprawiły że inżynierowie powołali do życia to cudo.Dzięki zaawansowanym radiatorom,specjalnej konstrukcji lufy i ergonomicznej budowie karabin ten jest o wiele bardziej godny zaufania niż jego imperialne odpowiedniki.Broń ta jest bardziej szybkostrzelna i celniejsza niż imperialny odpowiednik płaca za to nieco mniejszą siłą pojedynczego strzału. F4 jest rozwinięciem Laspistola. Dzięki temu że na terenach Svazii przetrwało zaskakująco dużo antycznej broni laserowej za pomocą inżynierii wstecznej połączonej ze zminiaturyzowanym ogniwem fuzyjnym pozyskanym podczas budowy hellguna stworzono imponująca broń boczną. Mimo swojego zaawansowania większość żołnierzy posiada go na swoim wyposażeniu i bardzo ceni go w sytuacji gdy magazynek/pakiet jest wyczerpany i brakuje czasu na jego wymianę. Svazianie jak każda armia posiada na stanie broń dla strzelców wyborowych i snajperów.Mimo iż Svazia posiada ogniwa fuzyjne znoszące konieczność noszenia niewygodnych pakietów na plecach broń ta dalej musi korzystać z przewodów. Sytuacja ta wynika z tego iż ogniwo fuzyjne dalej małe nie jest i podłączenie go bezpośrednio do broni mijałoby się z celem. Ta pięciostrzałowa broń zasilana potężnym nabojem jest znakiem rozpoznawczym Discipline Master'ów i oficerów.Służy ona do dwóch zadań(o ile nie jest jedyną rzeczą do której jest amunicja); zabijanie wrogów którzy zasłużyli na honorową śmierć lub żołnierzy którzy w obliczu wroga zdezerterowali.Zwykle jest bogato zdobiona i wykonywana przez najlepszych rzemieślników. Podobnie jak u SM również Orden der Kreuzritter w pewnym momencie musiał zdobyć broń która łączyłaby w sobie potęgę z nieco prostszą technologią potrzebna do wykonania pojedynczego egzemplarza broni.Przeglądnięto wówczas archiwa STC i odnaleziono sporo planów karabinu strzelającego mikro rakietami.Szybko obliczono że broń ta jest spełnieniem wszystkich marzeń najlepszych Svaziańskich żołnierzy i wdrożono je do produkcji.W zasadzie jest to imperialny bolter choć wykonany z większą dbałością o ergonomię i wygodę użytkowania. W Imperium broń volkite jest otoczona mityczna czcią.Jednak Svazianie od zawsze dbali o tę technologie oraz nawet poczynili małe postępy w jej tworzeniu. Svazianie do dziś są w stanie tworzyć rusznice volkite (będące elitarną bronią wsparcia,niestety obłędnie drogą) ,działa volkite(wykorzystują ją czołgi zwłaszcza najnowszy M12) jednak największą dumą inżynierów napawa Schwarz Schwert V6.Broń ta jest elitarną bronią szturmową zdolną zmieniać nawet ciężko opancerzone cele w kupki popiołu i sadzy.Wykorzystują ją wyłącznie Krzyżowcy a przez 300 letnią wojnę z Orkami i kryzys nawet u nich jest to broń coraz rzadsza(nieco za droga zwłaszcza gdy na wyposażeniu znalazł się bolter). Jest to jedna z ciekawszych konstrukcji svaziańskich. Opracowano ją podczas walk z Tyranidami. W zasadzie jest to combi-bolter choć w budowie różniący się wyraźnie od imperialnych konstrukcji.Karabin plazmowy w tej broni niejako stanowi główną cześć broni(magazynek mieści gaz pozwalający na 20 strzałów) a bolter właściwy działa na zasadzie zintegrowanego granatnika.Broń ta okazał się na tyle ciekawym konstruktem że obecnie wielu Ultramarines nabywa ten model(zwłaszcza jednostki walczące z Tyranidami). Ważne osobistości Niegdyś był Wolnym Handlarzem który z ramienia Mechanicusu ruszył odkrywać światy na rubieżach Segmentum Ultima.Dzięki szczęściu i odrobinie szaleństwa dotarł na sam skraj światła Astronomiconu i odkrył ledwo wówczas zipiące państwo Svazian. Okazało się ze mimo bardziej zaawansowanej od Imperium technologi kraj ten był na skraju załamania przez 300 letnią wojnę z Orkami. Uron jednak szybko zorganizował swojemu nowemu nabytkowi pomoc humanitarną przez co wdzięczni Svazianie wybrali go na swojego kanclerza.Dzięki swoim kontaktom udało mu się zakwalifikować swoje państewko jako część Mechanicusu przez co udało się Svazianom utrzymać naprawdę duzo ze swojej niezależności.Talenty militarne tego narodu spowodowały nawet że Imperium wyjątkowo doceniło te regimenty nazywając ich wybawcami Imperium.Sam Uron jako kanclerz Rzeszy Svaziańskiej i jednocześnie gubernator imperialny stał się majętną osobą otoczoną sława dowódcy jednych z najlepszych regimentów w Imperium. Obecny dowódca Orden of Kreuzritter. Weteran wielu wojen w tym ostatnich bitew 300 letniej wojny.Walczył z Tyranidami,Tau,Orkami a nawet zmilitaryzowanym kultem Chaosu.Jest niezachwianie wierny Uronowi gdyż podczas mrocznych dni po wojnie musiał wielokrotnie, jako dowódca wciąż operujących komandosów, wydawać rozkazy strzelania do głodujących tłumów.Prywatnie jest zimnym,kierującym się logiką i intelektem człowiekiem.Jego komandosi skoczą za nim w najgłębsze czeluści Osnowy ale zwykła ludność uważa go za zimnego trepa zdolnego posunąć się do każdej zbrodni jeśli chodzi o wykonanie rozkazu.Wobec wrogów jest absolutnie bezwzględny,zwłaszcza wobec kultystów i Gue'vessa których morduje długo i wyjątkowo okrutnie. Kapitan Herman von Schlange jest jednym z najbardziej zasłużonych dowódców Gardeoffizier. Jego zmysł detektywistyczny oraz długie i nieludzkie szkolenie zmieniło go w doskonałego psa gończego Urona.Ma na swoim koncie dziesiątki wybitych kultów Chaosu,genokradów a nawet sekt ludzi chcących dołączyć do Dominium Tau.Prywatnie jest człowiekiem absolutnie pozbawionym zasad moralnych,używa swoich komandosów bez myślenia o krwawych skutkach swoich rozkazów.Każdy wytropiony kult w jego wydaniu oznacza tysiące ludzi torturowanych i rozstrzeliwanych mimo braku jakiegokolwiek związku ze sprawą.Jego chenkowsko-inkwizycyjne metody są tolerowane przez Urona tylko dlatego iż Svazia otoczona jest przez wrogów i jakiekolwiek siły wroga na tyłach mogłyby okazać się przyczyną upadku. Otton jest bohaterem ostatniej kampanii przeciwko Większemu Dobru.Ten młody oficer(zaledwie 34 lata) mimo stosunkowo krótkiego stażu w wojsku, wyłącznie dzięki własnym zdolnością, przeszedł trening i modyfikacje genetyczne czyniące go w pełnoprawnym Fallschirmjäger'em. Od razu dał się poznać jako dobry dowódca dbający o ludzi, genialny strateg i żołnierz.Zgodnie z tradycją oficerów spadochroniarzy jest on towarzyszem żołnierzy zarówno w bitwie jak i koszarach.W przeciwieństwie do von Schlangego (którym głęboko gardzi) jest honorowym człowiekiem,można powiedzieć że jest po prostu porządnym,svaziańskim człowiekiem.Nie lubi walczyć obok jednostek z Krieg i Valhalii jednak bardzo ceni towarzystwo Elysian i Harakończyków. Weteran i dowódca korpusu svaziańskiego walczącego z Tyranidami. Jego dowództwo nad oddziałami pancernymi budziło wówczas zachwyt imperialnych dowódców.To dzięki jego dowództwu i ścisłej współpracy jednostek pancernych,zmechanizowanych i zmotoryzowanych Tyranidy nie przerwały wówczas linii frontu co spowodowałoby gigantyczne straty i za pewne klęskę Imperium.Sam swój śmiały rajd przypłacił utratą połowy czaszki i tylko cudem przeżył.Dostał bioniczny wszczep zastępujący utracone ciało przez co dostał ksywę Ferrus Minor.W zamian za zasługi dostał nowoczesny czołg M21 Klapperschalnge będący najnowocześniejszą jednostka pancerną rzeszy. Ciekawostki -Większość przywilejów Svazian wynika z faktu że Uron jest doskonałym politykiem z rozległymi znajomościami sięgającymi wysokich szczebli Imperium.Oczywiście mało ludzi wie że Inkwizytor Diego Vanderrich z Ordo Xenos i Velvet de Pumpillon z Ordo Hereticus szczególnie aktywnie dbają o "niezależność" Svazii przez co podejrzewa się że dzięki temu dostają od Urona całe regimenty ludzi i tony wyposażenia (a do tego wszystko w majestacie prawa). -Wojska svaziańskie są jedynymi regimentami w których nie występuje zjawisko Komisarza.Ze względu na skomplikowaną sytuację polityczną i by nie drażnić administracji Imperium rolę Komisarzy pełnią Discipline Master's. Sa to specjalnie szkoleni oficerowie odpowiedzialni za dyscyplinę w swoich szeregach(na zasadzie żandarmerii skrzyżowanej z Adeptus Arbites) oraz współpracę z innymi regimentami. -Svazianom bardzo trudno współpracuje się z regimentami Valhallan,Kriegan i co ciekawe Catachańskich wojowników. Catachan Svazianie uważają za brudnych,tępych osiłków. Kriegan nie szanują za ich idiotyczne strategie i ślepy fanatyzm którym się kierują.Najgorsze relacje łączą Svaziańskie Regimenty Szturmowe(tak nazywane są jednostki przyłączane do Gwardii Imperialnej) z Valhallańskimi Lodowymi Wojownikami.Spowodowane jest to faktem wspólnej kampanii podczas przejmowanej przez Tau planecie ludzi. Svazianie owszem narzucili surowe prawo wojenne jednak zabiedzeni Valhallanie szybko zaczęli rabować ludność.Do tego szybko się zdemoralizowali przez co rozboje,gwałty,alkoholizm i inne wyczyny stawały się codziennością. Svazianie co prawda nie nalezą do świętych jednak nawet im wyczyny sojusznika zaczęły szybko przeszkadzać i im i co gorsza komisarzom przysłanym przez dowództwo.Jak wiadomo Komisarze zwykle mają gdzieś cywili jednak gdy rozpasani Valhalanie spowodowali że cywili masowo zaczęli przechodzić na stronę Tau-zwykle razem z PDF-em to zaczęli działać.I zrobili to w sposób najbardziej krwawy i widowiskowy jaki mogli.W ciągu jednego dnia zorganizowane regimenty valhalańskie i całe siły svazian rozbroiły te nie nadające się do walki.Oczywiście z rozkazu Lorda Komisarza Zaana nie patyczkowali się przez co znacznie obniżyli stan osobowy regimentów valhalańskich. Mimo to wojną z Tau wygrali co nieco ociepliło stosunki z wyższym dowództwem valhalańskim jak i wprawiło w zdumienie dowództwo Segmentum(jak zwykle jakość a nie ilość). -Ciepłe relacje łączą Svazian z zakonem Ultramarines,Krwawych Kruków oraz regimentami z Harakonu,Elyzji i co ciekawe Cadii. Również posiadanie wielu przyjaciół wśród dowódców Skitarii sprawia że gdy walczą u swojego boku działają wyjątkowo sprawnie.Przyjaźń z zakonami tymi zaczęła się podczas ataku Tyranidów na Macaragge (Ultramarines) oraz podczas wspólnego ataku na orbitalne miasto Tau(tutaj walczyli u boku zarówno Ultramarines jak i Krwawych Kruków).U Marines podziw wzbudziły 3 rzeczy: poświęcenie z jakim nawet "normalni" żołnierze walczyli z wrogimi xenos, brutalnością rozprawy z wrogiem oraz fakt że podczas walki zwykli gwardziści z własnej woli,bez Komisarzy poświęcali swoje życia nawet podczas najbardziej krwawych momentów walki.Oczywiście uwagę Marines przykuła ich technologia co razem sprawiło że dziś i zakony i Svazia doskonale się dogadują.Co do regimentów z Elyzji i Harakonu- Svazianie mieli przyjemność z tymi regimentami podczas kilku kampanii przeciw Tau i Tyranidom. Wyżej wymienione zaimponowały sobie nawzajem a władze i dowództwa zadzierzgnęły nici przyjaźni co zaowocowało kontaktami handlowo-szkoleniowymi między planetami. -Jednostki i pojazdy svaziańskie powstały na podstawie jednostek III Rzeszy-nie jest to reklama tego systemu ale w mojej opinii państwo to idealnie wpisuje się w klimat Wh40k Galeria Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk